Strong
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: one shots about dead of the new directions/Or their kids.[These deads you can read of Brittana s Daughter, Finchel Son and Rachels little sister]
1. Leyla Lopez-Pierce

*Brittanys POV*

I am crying my eyes out. Today Santana and I had to bury our 14 year old daughter Leyla. Leyla was our only child. She hang herself on a tree in our garden. This is just so horrible. I came home a week ago and found her. My little angel took her life cause she was bullied at school for being deaf. She wrote a letter to San and me.

Dear Mommy and Momma,

I love you two so much and I am really sorry that I have to leave you two.

It is just that I can´t take it anymore.

They burn me with their cigarettes and throw me in the dumpster.

This is to much for me.

I can´t handle it.

I am not as strong as you two are.

But don´t worry mommy.

Don´t be sad mommy and momma.

I am in a better place now.

Everything is fine.

With love your little girl

I cry harder everytime I read this lines. My poor baby. Santana locked herself in our room after the funeral. She is crying. I can her her. But she won´t talk to me. She can´t take the pain. I wish I could take it away from her. Even if I am in enough pain myself. Santana is the only person who is left of my family. My parents died. My sister died and now my little Leyla died.

*Santanas POV*

I look at some pictures of Leyla. My little girl killed herself. She got bullied because she was deaf. How horrible is that?! Right it is really horrible. I can´t stop crying. I even can´t look into Brittanys eyes since the funeral. Cause she and Leyla have the same beautiful eyes. I try to stop crying but it isn´t working. I can´t stop. I just can´t. I hope that someday the pain won´t be that worse anymore.

5 years later…

Brittany and Santana had another baby two years ago. A girl. They named her Iyana Leyla. And they still visit Leylas grave. Everyday. They can´t forget their little princess. They wished that they would knew about her getting bullied. Maybe she would still be alive then. But they know they will never see their beautiful daughters face again. And never hear her beautiful laugh.


	2. Lenox Hudson

*Finns POV*

Rachel and I had to say goodbye to our son Lenox today. He had leukemia. Lenox was just 5 years old. We found out about this when he just turned 2 years. He was our only child. Cause Rachel wasn´t able to get pregnant again after she had Lenox. Now our home is silent. Lenox was a really happy kid. He was laughing, even when he was dying he was still giggling softly. And then he fell asleep in Rachels arms, he took his last breath at 5:34 pm Three days ago. Today was his funeral. My brother Kurt came back from New York to be with us. He helped me a lot with not killing myself. Cause I actually wanted to kill myself after Lenox died.

*Rachels POV*

I am sitting in Lenox room here with Finn. We knew that he would die. But we thought we would have a little more time. We lost our only child. I still can´t believe that this happened today. My mom was there to support me. She held me close today. I am really depressed. I wish I would have died. Lenox was so adorable. Before he took his last breath and died three days ago ,he hugged me and said "Mommy I will watch over you and daddy in heaven!" I actually thought about taking my own life. But It wouldn´t be fair to Finn. And My mom wouldn´t make it without me. She said that I mean everything to her so I can´t just kill myself. I have to be strong for Finn ,Kurt and my mom.

3 Years later….

Rachel lost shot himself three month after Lenox died. Rachel moved in with her mom days after Finn took his own life .Rachel had a one night stand with a guy named Brody and now has a five months old twins. Which was a miracle. Their names were Tyler Lenox and Ryan Finn.


	3. Sophie Corcoran

*Shelby´s POV*

Today was my daughters Funeral. Her name was Sophie. I adopted her. My Daughters Rachel and Beth were with me today. Sophie was just 3 years old. She sat in the back of my car when a truck crashed into the back of my mini van. I miss her so much. She had these gorgeous blue eyes, brown locks and a cute little nose. I want her back. But I know this won´t happen.

*Rachel´s POV*

I miss my little sister so much. She was so cute. Sophie made me smile even after I had a miscarriage. She made me feel better. Sophie was my angel…. I can´t believe she really is one now. She is gone because a truck crashed into her tiny body. This is so horrible. I wish I would have died. I mean I am 24. Sophie was just 3. She was to young for that. She shouldn´t have died that young. Nobody should. It isn´t fair.

*Beth´s POV*

I miss my baby sis. I loved to play school with her. She is an angel now. But I wish she would still be a human. I guess god needed her in heaven. But I still don´t like being without her. It feels wrong. Mommy is really sad. And Rachel is looking at pictures of Sophie for days now. Today we said our goodbyes to Sophie. I hated it cause everyone was sad. I have the right to be sad. But there were people I never have seen before. And they cried. They have no right to do that.

10 year later…

Rachel has three children. Eden Sophie, Alexis Faith and Ayda Hope. Shelby is helping Rachel with the kids cause Finn left her. Beth has just one Child named Penelope Sophie. She is married to a girl named Hannah. They all visit Sophies grave once a week.


	4. Marie Puckerman

*Quinn´s POV*

My daughter Marie died, she fell into the pool. She was 16 when she died. She never learned how to swim cause she was scared of water. The reason why she was scared of water was that her dad Puck drowned as he tried to save Marie´s puppy Lyca out of the sea when a storm hit Lima. I miss Puck a lot. He died 7 years ago. Now I lost Marie. The only person who is left from my family is Beth. She is 22 now. Maries funeral was two days ago. I still can´t stop crying. She told me she was pregnant. Three days before she died. Her boyfriend Oliver took his own life right after he found out about Maries dead.

*Rachel´s POV*

I hate to see Quinn sad. She is my best friend. I want her to be happy. But now she is really really depressed. She is always crying and screaming for Marie. But of course no one answers. Marie was gorgeous. She was everything for Quinn. Marie loved her Mom. She always told Quinn that she was so proud to be her daughter. I remember Quinns smile when Marie told her that.

*Quinn´s POV*

I can´t stop crying. I cuddle Maries stuff monkey "Donkey" it still smells like her. This apple shampoo she used to wash her beautiful blonde locks was still in our bathroom. Why is she gone?! This is so not fair! She was my everything. I can´t believe that she is gone. I mean normally we two would have our mother-daughter time now. We probably would watch "My sisters Keeper "cause that was Maries favorite movie. My tears are falling onto her pillow. I panic a little because I am scared that my tears will wash the beautiful smell of my daughter away.

8 years later…..

Quinn was married to Rachel now. The two have a three year old daughter named Alexa Marie. Quinn stopped to visit Maries grave cause it was to hurtful for her. But Quinn often thought about Marie. Rachel was still visiting Maries grave every first Saturday of a month.


End file.
